Flesh of Diamond
by Vampyric Catgirl
Summary: 2 siblings must travel to find the man who will heal their wounds.  Both physically, and mentally. However, many things block their path to life, including the man himself.  Rated M for: Violence, blood, language, and minorish adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, I had a family, a home, and dreams. The moon almost fell and even as that, it destroyed everything. My parents dead, our home far behind us, and my dreams now shattered. All that remains, is myself and my little brother.

I knocked on the wooden door. A slot opened up and a pair of saggy eyes stared back.

"Wots your business 'ere stranger?" a voice behind demanded.

"I require shelter and food."

The eyes looked between me and my little brother, who was sitting on my shoulder.

The voice came again, "And I require 10 rupees fer entry"

"Dick," I replied as I pushed 10 rupees through the little slot, almost hitting the man in the eye.

As promised, he opened the door. We entered. It was quite warm compared to the outside, where it was blizzarding. I stepped inside and slide off my hood. I let out my long brown and red hair. The sudden darkness made my violet eyes have to adjust. It was a typical inn, all brown boarded and 40 year old guys who were missing eyes around. I walked to the counter, to rent a room. The bearded man behind us asked us our names and ages.

"I am Undren. 17 years old." I stated.

"And I am Arian. 12 years old." my little brother stated, in my same toneless voice, his black eyes shining. He had black dreadlocks, very fine and thin ones. He was a little heavy to carry, since he carried around so much shit and had a light plate armor on. I had nothing but a cloak on, of course, covering all the belts on my body, plus the pad underneath were Arian sat.

The man wrote it down and told us to wait until a room was free. Another guy was suppose to be leaving today.

I looked around, all the tables were almost full. I choose to sit at one and ordered a beer. I leaned back as to ignore the stench of the men around me. The ones at my table were gossiping, while I sensed others staring at me. Great, I had to pick an all-men inn. My beer had arrived. I thanked the waiter and sipped out of it, eavesdropping on the guys at my table.

"Hey, I heard Manta was nearby!"

"Really? I thought he had died!"

"Are you kidding? A powerful man like that cannot be killed so easily!"

"He was stabbed by guards 87 times! Who lives through that?"

"Manta does."

"So he's supposedly around?"

"Yeah, at a nearby town or sumthin."

"Ah well, he'll never come here. We're too high classed for 'im!"

With this, the large guy spit in his drink and the table roared with laughter. I felt Arian nudge me. I leaned back in and set my beer down.

"So," I asked, "Exactly, what town is Manta in?"

The guy who spat in his drink eyed me, "He's in Nikkago, why does a pretty little thing like you wanna know?"

"For my own reasons," I answered. I heard the bartender call me and Arian's name.

"Your name is Undren? Very nice..." continued the man.

"Yes, yes it is, but if you excuse me, I must leave." I stood up and left.

The room had opened, and we went upstairs and claimed it. I set Arian on the bed.

"Those guys are a bunch of rude jerks!" he stated.

"Yeah I know," agreeing with him.

"Tomorrow we head for Nikkago?" I asked.

"Sure, if the weather is clear."

Before going to sleep, I stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. Manta was a very powerful guy. Powerful and dangerous. He used to be a doctor. He was the only one who could cure Arian, and fix his spine. Then Arian would no longer look like a halfling, and he would be able to walk.

I felt somebody's breath on my face. My eyes flickered opened, only to be staring in the face of the drink spitting guy from yesterday. The sun was shining a little, indicating early morning. His big hands had me pinned down. I was now fully awake, aware of what was going to happen.

He breathed in my ear, "Your too pretty for this place, but I'll make your stay worth your while."

I whispered back, "I'm sure you are" with a hint of sarcasm he obviously didn't catch.

His pants and boxers were already down. I was only wearing a small flexible shirt and shorts. He began to stroke his manhood against my leg, then up against my underwear. I noticed he quickly became hard. He must be easily amused. He must masturbate to frog sex.

I whispered to him, "May I please feel that monster?"

He grinned this stupid ass grin. I guess calling his tiny penis a "monster" boosted his esteem. He let go of 1 arm and moved it to grab his cock. as if he was going to just hand it to me. I began to rub it with my free hand and I forced myself to stare at it. God, it was the most revolting thing I had ever seen. But I put on a mask, to hide my digust.

"Oh god," I whispered, now breathing, pretending to be horny.

The man let go of my other arm and grabbed my head, gentling leaning me in. Nice try. I slipped a hand instead of my shirt. Stupid fuck doesn't realize all of my belts on my body and under my clothes. I took out a sharp knife. Then as fast as I could, I stabbed the man. I stabbed him right in his itty bitty little deformed looking sad excuse for a penis. He was so shocked that he only made a gurgle sound, Not enough? I stabbed the base and with a clean slice, I got rid of his penis and balls. Sort of like a combo. They fell on the bed, along with the man. He was too shocked to speak. He grabbed were his little family jewels used to be and went into a fetal position. Blood poured out from his new hole and stained the bed.

I whispered, "Think about that before attempting rape from now on."

I quickly hopped out and woke up Arian.

"We're leaving," I said.

"What?" Arian said, half yawning.

He then noticed the dark figure on my bed in a fetal position. Arian opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but I shut it and told him to hurry up. We both quickly got dressed and got our things. We quickly snuck downstairs and along the way, snuck some food off the table and went out the door. When we were a safe distance away, I finally told Arian what had happened.

And I don't think I've ever seen him laugh so hard.

-Chapter 2 will be coming soon. It'll all fold out and make sense eventually. :3 -


	2. Chapter 2

-Alright, this chapter was crappier than expected. But don't worry, we really get in it next chapter!!-

The blizzard had gone away. Snow was still on the ground but it wasn't as cold. In fact, a little green was beginning to show. Everything was silent. It was peaceful and calm, on a straight road to Nikkago. Arian was on my shoulder, eating some bread. I knew that the people back at the inn wouldn't track us. I'm sure they still wanted kids. I felt Arian pull my hair a little.

"Hey Undren," he asked, "what's that?"

We saw something running in the distance. It was coming straight for us. I locked my feet into the snow, ready to jump. When it was closer, it become clear what it is. It was a little boy, running like he was in a panic. I softened up. Perhaps he was in trouble. When he was finally near me, he stopped. He had short, messy red hair and small black eyes. On top of that, he had this white dress on with a mask tied to his back. I dropped to one knee and held him by his shoulders, trying to calm him. He was breathing so rapidly and hard, no wonder why he couldn't speak.

"Boy," I said to him, "please calm down and take a breath. I won't be able to help if you cannot tell me what is wrong."

He took a few breathers and calmed down a little. The boy then looked up at me and explained what had happened.

"My dad sent me to get help! The village we were in was under attack! It was all on fire and I couldn't find any of my brothers," he said.

"Who attacked you?"

"Some big scary guy."

"Where is the village?"

"That way!"

He pointed to his left.

"Alright," I said, feeling the need to help, "lead the way!"

We both bounded off road and across the snow. As we ran, Arian had more questions for the boy.

"You don't live in the village?"

"No, we all travel together. My father is a mask salesman"

"Does the village even have a name? You could've told us and we could've just ran"

"It's not really a village, more like an outpost"

After a while, I could see flames ahead. I could smell the burning of wood and crops. As we got closer, the flames grew higher and danced in the sky. We entered the village and it was an inferno. The boy grabbed onto my leg as we went through, looking for survivors. We went through, not seeing anybody. Then I felt something grab my leg. I jumped and looked down to see a man who looked similar to the boy. Masks layed all around him and he wore a purple suit. He was also cut up and slashed all over. Very deep wounds that would leave terrific scars if he even lived.

"Dad!!" the little boy cried.

He bent down to his fallen father, but did not dare to touch him. I looked at the man's face, and realized who he was. He was the Happy Mask Salesman. The one who had visited Termina so long ago. He looked odd, with no smile and his eyes creaked open. The Salesman looked up at me, with his face divided by a terrible slash.

He managed to say, "He...dropped..this..."

The Salesman then coughed up some blood and his head hit the ground face first. Something fell out of his clenched fist.

"What's that?" Arian said and pointed.

I picked it up and it turned out to be a very small tan ocarina.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a fairy ocarina." the little boy answered.

What's a fairy ocarina have to do with this? I looked at the little boy, he was standing now. He's very good at hiding at his emotions.

"Well," I decided, "let's go find your siblings."

We did find his siblings, they were hiding in a collapsed but not on fire building. There were 4 in total, all little clones of each other. All of them seemed emotionless and untouched that their dad just died. Well, whatever. It's better than falling all over the place crying and not gathering yourself. Smart kids.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

They looked at one another, then at me.

They answered in unison, "We find our purpose."

Like little aliens, they walked away then. I stood there, still in the burning village. Something did not seem right. Not right at all. Arian poked my head and signaled we should leave.

A while later, we were back on the road. I gave the fairy ocarina to Arian, since it was too small for me. He blew into it and messed around with it. I become to disturbed that I had to speak with him.

"Hey...do you have a weird feeling right now?" I asked him.

"My lips are buzzing if that's what you mean." he replied.

"No, I mean...do you realize who that man was?"

"No."

"He was the Happy Mask Salesman we saw once in Termina."

Arian looked at me, surprised. I never spoke about our past. However, this had to be told.

"I don't remember him." Arian said, now uncomfortable.

"Well, he was there. He has this strange aura and he's...just..."

My brother was giving me this look that said, "What the fuck are you saying?" I shook my head and ended the conversation.

The next day, we finally arrived at Nikkago and began our search there for Manta.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikkago was a beautiful little place, in it's own way. The little town was nested by the shore to the ocean. Half of it was on land, the other on docks right above the water. The buildings were little more than shacks. Quite cozy, complete with a few trees that made almost a barrier outside of the town. The cold weather had warmed up a bit. It no longer snowed and it's remains were gone. A slight breeze blew the leaves around. I looked up at Arian. His dreads gently blew behind him, making him look ever so majestic.

"Alright, Undren, where do we begin to look?" he said to me.

I looked around. All the shacks looked the same. A bar would be the best choice, plenty of gossip.

"Let's just ask someone." my little brother suggested.

"I don't think so. It would be awfully suspicious if we went around asking people about Manta's whereabouts." I replied.

We spent all day wandering around, knocking on different shacks and separating store from home. This small town had no bar. It was just houses and stores. Even with that, there was almost nobody to ask. Dusk was beginning to set as we sat on the docks. A few ships would come and go. They were nothing of interest, until I noticed that one lingered. This town was for trading; boats did not just stop and sit.

Arian was sitting next to me, eating an apple. I watched the crew out of the corner of my eye, trying to hide the fact I was spying. The crew aboard were clean cut and trimmed. Their hair was nice and they wore dark red, ninja like, uniforms. Pirates? I noticed they went into a nearby shack, the store for medicine. I tuned out my brother's chewing and focused on the shack. There was a ruckus going on, a fight perhaps. A few minutes later, some pirate guys were walking out. 2 of them were holding a chest. A dark skinned man followed below them, screaming and cussing at them to give him his chest back. Was it full of treasure? Nah, probably medicine. This small town didn't have anything worth stealing in treasure wise. Pirates were riddled with diseases and std's.

The merchant punched one of the pirates in the back of his head. The pirate responded by quickly giving the store owner a slit throat. He grabbed his throat, trying to stop the blood flow, then fell down. People quietly avoided what was going on. A small town like this had no defense. Especially against trained pirates. Maybe they knew about Manta. Pirates heard from all around.

I slightly punched Arian in his shoulder, "Comon"

He choked on his apple and gagged a bit. I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. I waited until the pirates had boarded their ship with the chest. Then I followed, being completely casual. I walked up the wood platform, and straight onto the ship. Immediately, swords were pointed at my throat and we were surrounded. All of them had serious, stone looks on their faces. Behind me, I heard heavy boots . I turned my head, Arian sat completely still however. The pirate was bigger. He had a little goatee but with more of a traditional suit, complete with the lacy coat and belt. He had black hair, that went to his neck. To complete his look, he had amazing light blue eyes.

"Well now," he said, with a cool voice, "what do we have here?"

I kept my eyes keen on him and answered, "I am Undren and this is my brother, Arian."

A slight smile went across his lips and he said, "Haha, a straight up introduction. I am Flack, one of the captains of the Blood Barons."

Flack walked up to me, as if he was examining my face. He then switched his gaze to Arian. I turned my whole body so my little halfing brother would be turned toward the captain. Flack pulled out a very long and thin sword from his waist. He then poked the very end at Arian's chest and pushed him off my shoulder. Arian landed with a thud on the ground. He looked up, trying to stay strong.

Flack ordered his troops, "Search the halfing for anything valuable. Lower your weapons but be alert. Leave the girl to me."

They obeyed and went to go look over Arian. He sat still, on his back like a dead roach and showed no sign of resistance while the pirates searched him. Flack walked up behind me and searched me, patting me down. He took his sweet time with the task. He would softly push aside my brownish red hair and examine my neck. He then got right up behind me and felt every inch of my body with his hands.

"You have a built body..." he whispered to me, "why so?"

I smirked, "Growing up harsh."

"Why so?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Which is..?"

I looked up in his eyes. My violet ones piercing his blue ones.

"Manta. Do you know where he is?"

Flack then pushed me.

He demanded, "Why do you want to know?"

I replied, "And why do you care?"

He looked back as his pirates. They had found Arian's fairy ocarina and were blowing in it, trying to make it work.

"Kill them!!" he ordered, very suddenly.

The pirates fumbled around and dropped the ocarina. They all drew swords, shorter but bigger than the captains. One went for Arian, who barely rolled out of the way. It was soon a riot. Flack stepped out of the way to watch. I reached into my cloak, deeply hidden around my back and pulled out my 2 bladed sword. I slashed the two near me and tried me best to get to Arian. He couldn't stand, and was helplessly rolling around, getting trampled. I whirl winded through them and in a swift movement, I slide Arian onto my shoulder. He had managed to get back his ocarina and was hanging on for dear life on me.

I soon realized, this was a joke. The pirates weren't even a challenge. They were just going down in a slaughter. I tripped one with a blade and slashed his face, making him hit another one who fell back. I would swing it around in a spiral, aiming for their throats to finish them quickly. All the same, I would bounce back and dodge any blow they tried to land.

Arian complained, "I want to kill one!"

So, I paused and grabbed one by his neck for a few seconds and let Arian slip a dagger in his head. The ship was quickly becoming empty until I heard a "Stop! Hold your weapons!"

As fast as it began, it ended. We were all silenced and still. Flack walked back in, grinning very broadly.

"I can tell by your moves that your very well trained," he said to me.

I lifted up my 2 bladed sword to him, "So, are you going to fight me or just be a coward?"

"I don't think so, I'll wait until your better. For now, I'll let you kill yourself over Manta."

Until I'm better? He is older than me, probably more skilled. At least I'll get back on the great sorcerer's trail.

Flack adjusted then went on, "There is a man who frequently travels around collecting masks. In the land of Termina, a great carnival, the Carnival of Time, is going to happen soon. He has endless knowledge and superior wisdom."

"The Happy Mask Salesman..." I whispered.

The captain eyed me, "How did you know?"

I told him, "We met him a little ways back. He's dead now."

"Oooh," Flack said, "that's too bad. Well then, that's all I know. Too bad."

"Damn!" I hissed, now bitterly mad.

We wasted all this time, killing pirates and questioning people in a small town. That's the last time I take a tip from a bar full of drunk bastards.

"Now," said Flack slowly grinning, "you'd better get the fuck off my ship."

Pirates nested above in the nests began to shoot bolts from crossbows. I darted off, running in zigzags to avoid the bolts. Amazingly I escaped unharmed. As I headed to the docks, I heard Flack laughing and screamed, "I hope we'll meet again someday Undren! Hopefully when your stronger!"

Arian and I rested outside of Nikkago. We made a little camp. I ate some fish while Arian cleaned his ocarina. He really liked that thing. I couldn't see why.

"Alright," he suddenly stated, "where do we go now?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure, we have absolutely no leads."

"Yes we do, Termina."

"The Happy Mask Salesman died."

"Yes yes yes, but, the Carnival of Time does has many travelers. Somebody should know."

I looked down, into our little fire. I really did not want to go back to Termina. However... I looked back up at Arian. He was still getting the pirate spit out of his ocarina. I looked down at his legs. He was leaning up against a rock, his legs sat useless. He was robbed on his mobility, his growth, his strength, and his childhood. I cared nothing for myself. I'm almost an adult, one year away. Arian was just a year away from being a teenager. He still had plenty of life. Old ones should sacrifice for the young ones. If Arian could get his legs fixed, then I would raise and train him. I would show him the treasures I have heard about and see him grow properly. We have spent our entire life tracking Manta, the only one who could fix Arian.

"Ok," I decided, "We will return to Termina."

-There was a chunk taken out of this. Originally, Flack and Undren were suppose to duel. I had half of it typed out when I changed my mind. I sometimes forget this is suppose to be a Zelda fanfic. It could be easily changed to an original...I should someday when it's done. But not now. Anyway, I got the 4th chapter in my head, it should be up soon-


	4. Chapter 4

We walked along the grassy plains. It was a bit damp. I could tell we were entering a swampy area, hopefully Woodfall. Arian was unusually quiet and still. He would normally be looking around or talking to me, but he was dead silent. I looked up, he was staring straight ahead. His blank look reminded me of myself.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, "I want to know, we're looking for Manta for you too, aren't we?"

"I do not need healing."

"No, but I remember being little and you were...looking for something. You said it was like a calling. Then, through reading, you found out about Manta and his powers."

I remember that. We left Termina because I felt we needed to. Back then, we were young and went under different identities. After a time of traveling, I learned of Manta. He was a rouge sorcerer. He did what he pleased and was a wanted and dangerous man.

"Perhaps," I said, "Once you are healed, I may try to learn from him. So that we will never be in peril again."

Arian nodded and we went on our way. I did not tell him what was going through my head. "Once you are healed, I will learn from him. So that I will never be in peril again."

I looked up, to Clock Town. It had grown bigger since last time. Buildings rose high above the wall that surrounded the town. As we entered, past the guards, the town was crowded. Townsfolk had little shops set up everywhere. Clowns and entertainers were set up. The shops were decorated with lights, that advertised what was going on inside. Storytellers sat around, usually surrounded by a crowd telling stories. Whether they were true or not, nobody cared.

We stopped by a storyteller, who I recognized. Anju, the innkeeper was telling this certain tale. She was really into it, we managed to catch the very end, "...And with a final blow to the evil mask, the legendary Link destroyed the cursed moon. The moon with it's evil orange eyes, began to disappear out of the sky. Darkness lifted and blue shone from the clouds. The 4 giants then sung their song of wisdom, and departed. Link left that 4th day, never to be seen again. The Skull Kid hung around for the carnival, but then vanished as well... Termina then lived happily ever after. ." She told it complete with her hands motioning and her eyes glowing and growing larger at "suspenseful" moments.

I knew what she was talking about...because I was there. My family did not evacuate. Each day, the moon crept closer to Clock Town. Evil loomed over ahead, but we stayed. It took 3 days for the moon to fall. It was beginning to fall and tear apart our town. In the process, our parents were killed and my little brother got smashed under a rock; thus disabling him. He was only 5 and I was only 10. The moon was destroyed by that Link kid and I managed to get Arian out from under the boulder. Together we left, without a purpose and left ourselves behind.

We walked around, and managed to wind up into the bottom half of the clock tower. It was empty expect for the quiet water wheel spinning at the bottom floor. Time seemed to stop here. It became quiet and left those who entered seemingly emotionless.

"Are you looking for something?" said a voice behind me; I felt Arian jump.

I turned around only to be faced by the strange Son of the Happy Mask Salesman. He wore the same white dress, but he was...grown up. He now stood eye length to me. His voice had deepened. It's like in the past few days, he grew up to at least the age of 20.

"Are you...that same ki-" I started to ask. He interrupted me by saying yes. I looked around to check for his siblings.

"My brothers have spread out," he told me, as if reading my mind. Creepy dick, can't he explain anything right to me?

"Undren," he started, in a toneless voice, "I know what you seek. I want you to fight me, if you succeed and win, I will tell you where Manta is."

"Where he is exactly? Or another lost lead?"

"Exactly"

"I'm trusting you..."

"So you accept?"

I drew out my 2 bladed sword and I felt Arian tense up, "Of course."

We suddenly appeared in a grassy field. It was very big, seemingly endless. Perhaps it was endless? I didn't know. Right in the middle was a lone tree. It wasn't very big or leafy, but it was there. In front of me, stood the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman. Blade in my hand, I prepared. With this strange man, there was no telling how he would fight. Arian readied himself also, pulling out a dagger. I never did tell him he was completely worthless in battle, it would downplay him.

The Son of the Happy Mask Salesman then...began to change. He extended an arm and it began to grow green. The skin stretched and his veins dug themselves out of his skin to appear on the outside. His right hand's skin melted off and his bones began to stretch outward, creating a sword connected to his arm. The other arm was doing the same thing, with the left hand's bones turning themselves into a shield. In general, the skin all over his body began to melt, not fall off, and turn green. Veins popped out and he grew in great size. Finally, his face began to mutate. The hair just fell off while his skin become very brown and pulled itself tight. His eyes disappeared while the skin pulled tighter and tighter. Eventually, his skull, now red and brown, was pulled through, forming what it looked like, a tribal mask. To complete his transformation, tribal markings grow all over his body and moved as if they were alive.

I demanded, "What the fuck are you?!" I haven't seen him do anything but sit there, how could he do this. However, I was given no time to think. He slashed down at me at lightning speed. I could barely reflect out of the way.

He jumped up into the air and did a forward slash, directly hitting me in the side. I fell over and ignored the piercing pain. I heard Arian squeak, which was a warning, and rolled out of the way of a jump slash at me. The Son of the Happy Mask Salesman stood in place now, murmuring words I could not understand then slashing for me again. I deflected with my 2 bladed sword and tried to get him. He proved too fast and jumped out of the way. Getting tired of being on defense, I ran to him with Arian hanging onto me for dear life. I wasn't even close enough when he just casually slashed and knocked me across the ground. My belts were breaking and some were falling off. The grass was already turning red. He was too big and I couldn't get close. He then slammed himself into the ground, creating shock waves and slightly paralyzing me. Then, he slammed his sword into the ground, paralyzing me again and began to do a whirlwind on the ground. I was on my back and quickly sprung up and dug my 2 bladed sword into the ground so his whirlwind would hit it.

He did hit it, with full force. It broke my sword in 2 and sent me flying. I landed right on top of Arian. I held part of my sword in my hand still while the other half was kicked away by the monster. The Son of the Happy Mask Salesman then went for a slash at us. Forgetting about Arian, I rolled out of the way and then ran. He jumped into the air after the slash. I determined where he was going to land. I ran, broken sword in hand and did a jump slash right when he landed. Direct hit. He flinched to I took the opportunity to hit again and again. He managed to jump into the air and get away from me. I suddenly realized, Arian wasn't on my shoulder. I look around and saw him sitting. He was bloody and weak. He got a full blown wound, the cut went from his forehead, all the way to this left leg in a neat slice. I started to go back for him, until I heard the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman chanting in that strange language I didn't understand. When I looked I saw him dancing.

I turned my attention back to Arian. Too late...a circle of fire surrounded him. From the sky, green bugs fell in the ring with him. ...Your on your own now. I began to turn towards my opponent, but he took the opportunity and tried to strike me with my back turned. I flipped out of the way and quickly doubled back to him. I went on my strike spree as I did before. This time he swung his sword and I had no choice but to move. If I didn't, I would be headless and dead right now. I guess he decided this was serious, and decided to go all out. He began the chanting and dancing again. This time, thousands of butterfly type things gathered around. They attacked me and pinched my skin with their little fangs. I could see a swarm heading for the fire surrounding Arian. I tried slashing the annoyances away, but they're were too many. I had to stop when I noticed the monster was jumping to attack. He was giving me no mercy, he kept slashing and jumping at me. It left me with no time to go offensive. He then pulled a nasty trick. The Son of the Happy Mask Salesman began to once again chant. I ran up through the crowd of butterflies and managed to get a few hits in. However, it wasn't enough. I back flipped out of his swords way and felt something very heavy hit the back of my neck. It felt like a rock but, softer. I looked down to notice a blue thing laying on the ground. I looked up to notice a piece of the sky missing, with a black hole to fill it's void. Son of a bitch...

To finish things, he created a ring of fire around me and went to his all out assault. The green bugs decided to toy with me and snipped at my ankles. I had a ring of fire around me, butterflies tearing off my flesh, bugs at my feet tearing off more flesh, the sky was falling on me, and a maniac was flailing his sword around. I was dodging the sword mainly, at the same time, avoiding the fire. I was helpless about everything else. Fatigue was finally getting to me. I felt tired and weak. The loss of blood was making me light headed. My robe was in pieces and I had almost no more belts attached to me. I didn't want to die like this. I decided to try one last desperate attack.

I flung myself at the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman directly. I attached myself to his body and began to just stab. He panicked and tried shaking me off. When that didn't work, he used his sword to pry me off. I grabbed a hold of his sword. He tried to scrap me off but I jumped onto his back now. He was really beginning to worry, as the pieces of the sky began to fall on him, trying to hit me. I was fighting to stay awake. I crawled my way to his chest. Desperate he tried directly stabbing me. I hopped off of him just at the right time, so he would doom himself. I didn't land right and collapsed. I managed to stay awake long enough to see his death. He roared in the weird language and fell down, blade through him. At this point, I decided it was ok to rest. Which means, I fainted.

I gained back my senses and felt water at my lips. I flickered my eyes open to see Arian tending to me. He looked very beat up, and still had that slash on him. Pieces of his armor were gone and his hair was messed up. Blood covered his skin. If he looked like that, I must've looked a thousand times worse. Then I saw the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman above him, in his normal human form.

"Sit up slowly," Arian advised, while raising me. While raised, I noticed we were back in the clock tower. To our left, was all of our broken stuff: include bits of our clothes, flesh, and weapons.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding stupid.

"We won," Arian answered.

"You..." I said towards the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman, "What are you?"

He answered me, very calmly, "That, was an ancient creature. He once imprisoned 1 of the 4 giants. Odolwa was his name."

I had many more questions. However, I decided they should wait. I was more eager to meet Manta than ever now.

I demanded, "Ok, now, where is Manta?"

As promised, he answered, "He is in Herbal."

I nodded and stood up. I walked over to our pile of crap and foraged for things we could save. I tied my belts back together over my body and picked up the other half of my sword. Arian couldn't save much either. I put him on my shoulder and turned to thank to the Son of the Happy Mask Salesman, but he had vanished. I still felt weak, I wanted to lay down. However, Manta could move anytime and we could lose him. Arian rested against me as I walked out and headed towards Zora Cape.

We were walking along the beach, heading out of Termina. I wondered how Arian even survived, so I asked him.

"Hey, in that battle, you were completely cornered...how did you make it?" I asked.

He replied, "The same way you do, I hang on and slash like crazy."

"But those butterflies and bugs, there were so many, you couldn't get them off."

"Yeah I know, I managed to kill a lot of those bugs though."

"What about the sky falling?"

"I rolled out of the way."

I was surprised, but didn't show it. If he could use his legs and have proper growth, he'd be a mighty fighter all right.

My legs dragged on. I wanted to lay down so bad. My eyes rolled around lazily. Arian was lucky in this case, he didn't have to walk and waste energy, he depended on me. I felt the urge to turn around, so I did. A ship was sailing it's way toward us. I had to concentrate real hard due to my almost dead mind. The sails were red and it's crew...dress fancy and red. No shit...not the Blood Barons. Before I even had time to think we were surrounded. Damn my exhausted mind! Pretty soon, we were pushed aboard the ship. We landed on the ground, right in front of Flack's feet. He bent down and examined us real close.

"Holy shit...what the hell happened to you two?" I managed to glare at him.

He felt the need to go on, "You guys look like a pair of hemorrhoids. Ya need to get that fixed."

The crew giggled a little.

He grinned his broad grin and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"Herbal," I said.

Flack went into a thinking pose. He walked around us slowly, obviously being annoying. Surprising his crew, he barked, "Get them some beds, food, and clothes! Now you lazy bastards! Do you think I'm joking?!"

The crew scrambled and went to prepare us stuff. Wait...preparing **us **stuff?

I looked up at him and asked, "Why?"

He bent down, patted my face, and smiled a different kind of smile that made him look like a little girl. Two big Blood Barons lift me and Arian up and carried us away. I was too exhausted to fight back. As soon as I was laid down on the bed, I fell asleep.

-This is late, I'm sorry. Half of it was typed out during the last chapter. But school has started since. It's stressful and takes up more time so my time to update has been cut. Sorry, but I do plan to go on!!! Overall, I was pleased with this chapter though. The fight with Odolwa was suppose to be like the actual boss fight as much as possible. Did rocks fall? I fought him while typing it and I thought they did. Then again, it's 3 in the morning and I'm tired and poopy.-


End file.
